Change Of Heart (Kurapika X OC)
by Karuske Yamida
Summary: "I don't care anymore! I love you! Please stay!" What was he thinking? He came here to kill her, yet he uttered these words, with her in his arms. Fate has brought them together, but fate will try it's best to force them apart...
1. Chapter 1

"Zannina Katsu," she replied bluntly when asked for her name.

"You…bastard…" Hazama gasped angrily yet shakily.

The floor was stained in red.

"She killed Franklin….in less than 10 seconds…" Machi gasped in disbelief.

All everyone saw her did was draw her sword as Franklin disintegrated, blood raining down.

"Katsu, you will replace Franklin as a Ryodan," Chrollo said without much expression.

"But-," Hazama tried to debate but stopped when he saw that the leader's decision was absolute.

For a moment there was silence.

"I want you all…."Chrollo paused, "To hunt down the chain user….I don't care how. Kill him."

That wasn't the first time Chrollo had said that. The phantom troupe had been searching all over for Kurapika now.

"But the chain user is very clever…and strong…" Machi said still staring at Katsu in disbelief.

"Then send someone to spy on him, dig out what plans he has for us, then we can counter it." Feitan said.

"But he knows how all of us looks like," Hazama argued.

"Send Katsu, she's a new member right?" Machi said calmly.

"Can we trust her though?"

The question silenced all.

Machi stared at Katsu, and she stared back.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurapika walked down the streets as the moonlight glittered on him.

Without warning, he turned around shot his chains at the nearby lamppost. A figure jumped out, merely dodging his murderous weapon.

"Who's there?!" Kurapika shouted as he looked around cautiously.

A girl came out from the shadows and looked up at him with beady eyes. She had long brown hair that reaches to her waist and bright red eyes. Her black kimono matched wickedly with her deadly looking katana hanging on her back. Kurapika almost thought she was a member of the Kuruta clan due to her red eyes, but then he relaxed.

"Who are you?" Kurapika asked, suspicious.

"Katsu," she replied bluntly.

"Why were you following me?" Kurapika asked again, in a colder tone.

"I was told to."

"By who?"

"I can't tell you."

He sighed and turned around.

"Go away," he told her harshly and walked off. His words fell on deaf ears as she continued trotting behind him.

"What's your problem?!" he finally exploded, "Stop following me!"

Katsu stared at him for a moment, then said, "I can't do that, or I will get scolded."

"By who?"

"I can't tell you."

Kurapika sighed and placed his face in his palm.

"I was supposed to be spying on you," Katsu said.

"If you're trying to spy on me, then you're not supposed to let me see you," Kurapika whined at her.

"Oh yeah! …I forgot…"Katsu said disappointedly, "I usually don't do spying, that's why."

The whole conversation Kurapika had with Katsu has concluded one thing. The person whom called herself Katsu isn't a very smart person.

Kurapika sighed, not knowing what else to do,

'_She's just a girl, what harm could she bring to me?'_ he thought and he stole a glance at Katsu. She caught it and grinned at him. Kurapika looked away immediately, pretending he never looked.

'_How long can she follow me anyway?'_

How long he thought….She followed all the way back to the apartment where Melody waited for him.

"Erm…." Melody glanced down, "Who is she?"

Kurapika sighed and shrugged, walking in and Katsu did the same.

Melody turned away from Kurapika and turned her gaze to Katsu,

"Who are you?"

"Katsu."

"Where are you from?"

"Japan ."

"Where are your parents?"

Katsu then hesitated,

"I don't know…"

Melody then concluded that she was a lost child.

"I'm taking a bath…" Kurapika trailed off as he entered his room, Katsu frown and followed him.

"Wait Katsu! You can't enter…." Before Melody could finish, the door slammed shut.

"A boy's room…" she finished her sentence to nobody.

Kurapika chose to ignore Katsu presence as he entered the bath and closed the door.

"What are you doing in there?" Katsu shouted from the outside.

Again, Kurapika chose to ignore her.

"Hello?"

No reply.

Then there was silence. Kurapika then relaxed,

'_Finally, no more chattering…'_

"I'm coming in!"

That phrase shocked every nerve in his body. He flew over to the door and slammed it shut just when Katsu was about to open it fully. He locked the door and gave out a sigh before letting anger gush out within him.

"That was close, too close," he muttered, blushing hard.

"I can't open the door…"Katsu trailed off.

"Don't open it you idiot! Have some shame!" Kurapika screamed.

"Then I wouldn't know what you're doing inside then I can't spy on you right?" she reasoned.

He ignored her and took a quick bath as well as keeping an eye on the door at all times. Never once did he meet a girl as insensitive as her.

After he had finished his 3 minutes bath, Kurapika came out of the toilet with him still drying his hair. He glanced at Katsu, who was sitting on his bed, and frowned, trying to forget what happened just now. She hopped off his bed and asked,

"What were you doing inside?"

"Bathing."

The word seemed to enchant her,

"C-can I bathe too?" her eyes shining.

"If you have an extra set of clothing then I don't really care," he answered without looking back at her.

She jumped up in joy as she raced into the bathroom.

"I haven't bathed in 5 months!"

Kurapika shouted in shock,

"WHAT?!"

_'No wonder she smelt like moulded cheese that had been eaten and then spat out by rat!'_

Kurapika glanced at her and saw her taking off the kimono without closing the bathroom door.

For a moment, Kurapika was stunned and speechless. Katsu noticed him staring and asked curiously,

"What? You want to see?" as she pulled her kimino further apart from each side, showing more of her chest. Kurapika blushed and dashed over to slam the door close,

"Idiot!" was all he could manage to blurt out.

"Oh, you don't want to see?" she asked from the inside.

"Who would want to see?! Have some pride!"

"Oh…sorry," she muttered.

Kurapika slumped onto his bed, exhausted from everything.

'_Who is this girl?'_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone brightly on Kurapika's face as he squeezed his eyes tighter, and then slowly opened it. He stared into space for a while, and then sat up. He threw off the snow white covers and yawned. He glanced around the room with tired eyes and caught sight of a girl sleeping beside him on the bed. For a while, he was dazed. When he came back to his senses, he pounced off his bed in shock and horror.

_Why? What? Who? How? When?_

Then he relaxed, remembering the happenings of yesterday. It was just Katsu. He sighed; he was actually hoping that yesterday night was nothing but a bad dream. He stared at her for a moment; she seemed so innocent and harmless as she began drooling on his bed. He winced in disgust; he would not wish to sleep on his bed again.

"_Bound by the chains of Hell_

_Poisoned by the hatred of Past,"_

Katsu muttered under her breath.

"What?" Kurapika whispered, thinking that maybe he heard wrong.

Then, Katsu opened her eyes.

"Morning," she yawned, stretching.

Kurapika glanced at her as he made his way to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door before Katsu could enter.

"Morning!" Katsu said from the outside, louder this time.

Kurapika took the toothbrush and begin brushing his teeth.

"Morning!" Katsu shouted again.

No reply.

"Morning, morning, morning, morning, morning…"

Kurapika washed his face and then went out of the bathroom.

"GOOD MORNING KURAPIKA!" Katsu pounced on him as she screamed in his ear , catching him in surprise.

"GOOD MORNING AND I'M NOT DEAF!" Kurapika screamed back at her and shook her off.

"Well, you weren't replying me…" Katsu trailed off.

"How did you know my name?" Kurapika asked.

"Mach- I mean she told me," Katsu said, almost saying Machi's name.

Kurapika raised his eyebrows, "Who's 'she'?"

"I can't tell you."

Annoyed, Kurapika turned and walked out of the room. The fragrant smell of fried eggs shifted his attention to the dining table. There stood three plates of freshly prepared fried eggs and three cups of milk.

"_Who made all these?" _Kurapika thought.

The answer came soon enough, Melody walked out of the kitchen with a pink apron on.

"You…can cook?" Kurapika asked, surprised.

Melody gave him a smile as the answer.

"I figured that eating too much takeaways might not be good for health so I decided to cook this time," she explained.

"Wow…" Katsu walked towards the two plates, her eyes shining. She bent down to take a closer look at them,

"They look delicious!"

The three then sat down to have their scrumptious breakfast.

"Oh yeah, how rude, I haven't introduced myself to you yet," Melody began, smiling at Katsu.

"I'm Melody, nice to meet you," she said, stretching out her hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Zannina Katsu," Katsu grinned and shook her hand.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Melody asked, worried.

Katsu shook her head.

"I think she is a lost child, we should help her," Melody said, looking at Kurapika. He turned away,

"It's none of my business."

"I'm not lost! And I'm not a child!" Katsu cut in angrily.

Kurapika looked at her mockingly, "Not a child? I don't think you're any older than 10."

Katsu's face was dyed red in fury and irritation. She leaned forward towards Kurapika,

"How rude, I'm 16!"

That sent Melody and Kurapika laughing. Her face reddened,

"It's true!"

That didn't seem to have stopped the laughing. Katsu was small and tiny, only one head taller than Melody.

Finally the laughing ceased after 10 minutes-the longest 10 minutes in Katsu's life-.

"Okay, put aside the jokes," Kurapika began, turning serious,

"How old are you really?"

"Sixteen," Katsu repeated, hoping he wouldn't start laughing again.

"She's not lying Kurapika," Melody told him.

"Then it just means that she's short," Kurapika said mockingly.

"That's so mean!" Katsu shouted at him, "You're too tall!"

"No he's not, he's a little short too actually," Melody told Katsu with a smile.

"You heard her," Kurapika grinned, enjoying taunting Katsu.

For a moment, there was silence. Katsu's mouth was agape, her eyes written with shock.

"He…?" she muttered, looking at Kurapika,

"…Her?" she whispered, turning at Melody.

Silence.

"Erm, yes, Kurapika is a guy and I'm a girl…" Melody said, betraying the quiet.

"I don't believe it!" she screamed, as she ran to Kurapika,

"Prove to me that you're a guy!"

"What?! How am I supposed to do that?!" Kurapika shouted back.

Katsu then turned to Melody,

"Prove to me that you're a girl!"

"I don't know how I can do that either…"Melody trailed off, forcing on a smile.

Katsu looked up as if she was in a deep thought, then she looked at Melody again,

"Let me touch your chest and I would know,"

"WHAT?!" Kurapika and Melody chorused.

Melody backed away in a defensive manner as Kurapika hit Katsu hard on her head.

"What was that for?!" Katsu whined, covering the top of her head as if he was going to strike again.

"You don't have to know what gender we really are!" he scolded,

"Just go away and stop 'spying' on me because you have already failed!"

Katsu looked down sadly, instantly Kurapika felt guilty for shouting at her.

"I can't, if I go back without information, they'll scold me."

"Whose 'they'?"

"I can't tell you."

"Argh!" Kurapika shouted in annoyance and turned away.

For a moment there was silence.

"I'll go away as soon as you answer me one question…"Katsu said softly.

Kurapika turned back at her and raised his eyebrows,

"What?"

Katsu looked away, as if she was afraid to look at him in the eye.

"How do you intend to take the Genei Ryodan down?"

The question froze Kurapika's heart.

He glared at Katsu, the glowing scarlet shining uncontrollably in his eyes.

Katsu knew she was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chairs were overturned as flying books aim to hit someone square in the face.

"Kurapika-" Melody tried to say but then ducked the killer book.

"Come out! Where are you?!" Kurapika roared in anger, flipping the dining table over.

He had turned hulk right after Katsu had asked him that question,

_'How do you intend to take the Genei Ryodan down?'_

The question rang in his head once more.

_'How did she know...'_

Katsu, seeing the frightening scene scampered to safety and hid her presence using _In_.

Kurapika's eyes flashed with furious scarlet, he wasn't angry, more of shocked he was.

He picked up another book to throw when Melody stopped him.

"Enough Kurapika!" she said sternly, "She won't come out if you keep scaring her like this!"

Kurapika breathed heavily, his heart still thumping wildly. He slowed down his breathing, trying his best to regain his composure.

It seemed to have worked.

Slowly, Katsu came crawling out from under Kurapika's bed. The gap was tiny but Katsu was small enough to fit in.

Perfect hiding spot.

She stared at him, her eyes filled with guilt but he did not stare back.

"Katsu..."he began, she flinched.

"How..." he paused, breathing out to keep calm,

"How did you know about the Genei Ryodan?"

Immediately, Katsu looked away, refusing to satisfy him with a reply.

This time, he looked up, with a furious look on his face.

Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. Blue.

His eyes kept changing color, Kurapika seized Katsu's shoulders causing her to turn and look at him with a shocked expression.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" he screamed as both Katsu and Melody jumped.

Her blood red eyes widened in shock and fear as it stared right into his.

She had not expected him to shout.

"I..." she choked, and then hesitated,

"I...can't tell you..."

Scarlet overwhelmed the blue as Kurapika gripped her shoulders even tighter,

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY KATSU! TELL ME NOW!"

Katsu's horrified expression changed into a furious one as she screamed back at him.

"I REALLY CAN'T TELL YOU!"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she immediately broke eye contact with him.

Kurapika instantly let go and stepped away from her, wide-eyed.

_'Did I hurt her?'_

He had not attempted to shout nor get agitated, it was just that he was worried.

_'She's just a_ _child...a bit similar to Gon except she's much older yet stupider'_

But that wasn't something he disliked about her. She brought back memories of Gon and the others, and the feelings he hadn't felt for a long time.

He had forgotten what 'lonely' meant.

Then the thought struck him.

_'Could the Genei Ryodan have sent her to spy on me?'_

He observed Katsu, watching her wipe away her tears with her sleeve.

_'No, impossible. The Genei Ryodan wouldn't sent someone that brainless__'_

He continued staring at her.

Katsu stole a glance at him to see if he was still looking and immediately turned away when she realized he was.

Guilt overwhelmed him as he immediately looked down.

For a moment, silence.

"I...I'm sorry..." Kurapika began, not knowing how to continue.

"I didn't mean to-"

Before he could finish, Katsu pounced on him, knocking him over.

"Wha-" Kurapika was about to tell her off when he realized she was hugging him like he was a giant teddy bear, her face buried in his chest.

'_She's so tiny...like a...'_

"Chihuahua..." he whispered, completing his sentence of thoughts.

"WHAT?!" Katsu immediately shouted, looking up at him angrily.

Before Kurapika could say anything, Katsu reached out her hands and pulled Kurapika's cheeks.

"Who are you calling a chihuahua you banana head!"

"Argh! It hurts! Let go!"

With all his might (a little more than he had intended to use) he pushed Katsu away, sending her flying through the air like a flying chihuahua.

Then, Kurapika noticed Melody giggling at one side. He blushed slightly, remembering when Katsu hugged him.

In a split second, Katsu came flying back to Kurapika headbutting him in the stomach, trying to push him over.

Kurapika looked down at her unaffected,

"Erm...what are you doing?"

"I'm headbutting youuuuuuu!"

Kurapika then burst into a laughter,

"No way! You're way too tiny!"

Katsu seemed insulted enough as she gave up headbutting him.

"Hmph!" she turned away, folding her arms.

When he had finally ceased laughing, he asked,

"Oh yeah, why did you suddenly hug me just now?"

She shifted her eyes to him without turning her head.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"It's creepy."

Katsu's face redden in anger,

"You're horrible..."

"So why did you do that all of a sudden?"

Then, Katsu broke into a grin,

"My parents always hug me when they forgive for a wrong doing, so just now I was forgiving you."

she said proudly.

"How old are you? Five?"

"Sixteen."

Kurapika sighed in defeat, she's too stupid to argue with.

Arguing with brainless people can drive a sane man mad. So people of all ages, don't try that at home~

Then Kurapika looked at Katsu, and smiled slightly.

_'She isn't safe with me since she knows about the Genei Ryodan'_

"Katsu," Kurapika began, she looked up at him.

"You...You aren't going to be safe with me, you'll have to leave."

She frowned.

"I can protect myself!"

Kurapika frowned back at her,

"The Genei Ryodan is very dangerous! As long as you're with me, they'll try to hurt and kill you!"

"But-"

"I don't care!" Kurapika cut her off, "Leave now, or I'll throw you out!"

"Kurapika..." Melody came in, pushing Katsu defensively behind her,

"What if the Genei Ryodan already knows that she's with you? What would happen to her if she goes out alone? Nobody would be able to protect her..."

Katsu nodded her head repeatedly in agreement while cowering behind Melody.

That seemed to have convinced Kurapika.

"Fine. But if you die, not my problem,"

Katsu nodded.

"If you get wounded, I'll abandon you."

Katsu nodded again.

Then she paused,

"Hey! But that's too horrible!" she debated.

Kurapika looked away, pretending he had heard nothing.

Katsu was about to say something else when she caught sight of a shadow by the window.

It waved and she nodded slightly.

Melody glanced at Katsu, noticing the change in her heartbeat. It was slight but she noticed it.

Anxiousness.

"Dango!" Katsu suddenly burst out, shocking even air itself.

"I'm going to buy dango!" she declared as she marched out before anyone could say anything.

"What's with her?" Kurapika wondered.

Melody smiled,

_'Maybe that was just my imagination'_

she thought...

Katsu hugged the bag of dango defensively as if someone would snatch it away from her as she walked down the streets.

She turned from side to side, making sure that there was no one watching, and then secretly turned into a dark corner.

"Long time no see..." whispered a sinister voice.

A figure formed out from the shadows.

"It has been only one day though,' she laughed.

But the figure remained serious.

Feitan.

"Well?"

"Nothing," Katsu shook her head, "He told me nothing."

"How do you intend to find out?" he questioned.

"I tried asking."

_Asking?_

That was the most ironic answer he could expect.

_What makes you think that he'll tell you?_

Feitan stared at her suspiciously, whether Katsu was an idiot or a genius he no longer knew, either way, he was not ready to trust her yet.

Without another word, the dark swallowed him up.

Katsu, seeing that he was finally gone, poked out her tongue offensively.

"Creepy broomstick."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Love you guys! :D If you're wondering how cute little Katsu looks like, press this: art/Change-Of-Heart-Kurapika-X-OC-346010330**

**I'm not an artist, so don't mind my drawing, especially Kurapika…I love him too! So I tried drawing him looking cute. :#**

The place was as quiet as usual. Not that it was deserted; it was that no one chose to speak. Everyone was minding their own business, as usual.

"I don't think we should trust Katsu," Feitan whispered, his voice echoing.

Everyone stopped what they're doing and turned at Feitan. Only Chrollo remained his eyes on the book.

"Not to say she's a betrayer but," he paused,

"She's seriously too stupid; 'I am a Ryodan' is like written all over her face."

Everyone turned back into minding their own business.

Feitan stared at Machi, half expecting a reply from her.

"Leave her, she'll be fine," she finally said.

"She's strong," added Shizuku.

"All of us didn't manage to track down the chain user even after months," Shalnark said, folding his arms,

"Yet she did it in one night, I doubt it was coincidence."

"Even if she was found out to be a spy, I think she can defend herself well enough, best case, even kill the Chain User for us," Machi said again.

"Idiots and geniuses clash. He'll never find out she's one of us, he wouldn't even suspect," Shizuku added.

"She wields a sword called Funo (fear) with a tremendous amount of nen in it. Furthermore, her speed is unimaginable."

Feitan frowned, "I still don't trust her."

"Why don't we ask the leader?" Shizuku stated, pushing up her glasses.

All attention shifted to Chrollo.

"Leave her."

And the decision was made.

Feitan grunted and walked into the shadows.

* * *

The night breeze brushed against Kurapika's cheeks as he looked up from his book and gazed at the night sky.

Nothing as peaceful.

"Kurapika~" Katsu chirped as she entered the room.

As usual, she didn't bother knocking.

He ignored her and went back to his book.

She hopped onto the bed and looked at him for a moment before speaking,

"What are you reading?"

Ignored.

Katsu frowned, he was always like that.

"Hey…"she began, not knowing if she should continue.

"Why…why do you hate the Genei Ryodan?"

She wanted to know.

No.

She _had _to know.

She wanted to know why he hated her. (Well, indirectly hated her)

Kurapika frowned, just as she had expected.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me!" she immediately said, she didn't want him throwing books and overturning tables again.

"It was just a random question."

No reply.

Katsu looked down, regretting that she ever asked that question.

"Scarlet eyes."

Katsu looked up.

"The eyes of the Kuruta clan is one of the most beautiful things in the world," he sighed, he was looking at his book but obviously not reading it.

"For the scarlet eyes…The Genei Ryodan slaughtered everyone dear to me. My friends, my family…" he paused, his voice quivering,

"Everything."

Katsu stared at him for a moment, seemingly to have read his mind, she asked,

"Revenge? You want…revenge?"

No reply.

"Would you…give up your revenge for friends?"

No reply.

"…Money?"

No reply

"Love?"

Kurapika looked up at her,

"I exist to avenge my clan."

'_At least I hope so.'_

Katsu snorted, unaware she annoyed Kurapika that way.

"Is that how your Karutu clan or whatever it's called act? They all want petty revenge?"

"It's Kuruta and-"

"Immature."

Kurapika's eyes flashed in fury,

"You take that back."

Katsu's fingers closed around the katana hung on her back.

"Make me."

* * *

Melody was washing the dishes when

"BAM!"

She flinched. She looked at Kurapika's room door, something was happening inside, something bad…should she go check?

* * *

Kurapika shot a punch at Katsu as she dodged it easily.

She leaped onto the drawer, knocking over the lamp and drew her sword.

Kurapika realized he would need a weapon as well.

That was when he remembered one of his double sword under his bed. (The one he had in the hunter exam)

Katsu leaped at him, her sword swinging dangerously as he ducked it by inches. She used her free hand and landed a punch on Kurapika's stomach.

He winced at the pain and kicked her away, sending her flying back into a wall.

'_She's small, but she's strong.' _

He reached out for the sword from under his bed and drew it quickly.

Katsu came flying forward, quicker than he thought, catching him off guard as she returned him the kick.

He fell back and blocked her sword with his before it came slicing him into a clean half.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Kurapika kicked her away and scrambled onto his feet.

She recovered faster than he thought. Before he knew it, she was in front of him. She swung her sword at him as he ducked away, but not fast enough to save his cheek from getting cut.

He swerved downwards and tripped her. As she fell, he landed a punch square on her face, making the falling impact bigger.

Katsu spat out blood, staining Kurapika's hands with red.

With a furious cry, she returned Kurapika a punch and pounced on him, pinning him down.

She lifted her fist and landed it on his stomach, as he coughed out blood and splattered the red on her face. She was about to strike again when he pushed her off with all his might.

Katsu fell off but immediately recovered. She swung her sword at Kurapika, he did the same.

He grabbed Katsu's sword with his free hand, stopping it from slicing off his neck. Blood trickled down his hand, but he ignored it.

Katsu frowned, Kurapika's sword by her neck, ready to cut it whether she liked it or not.

That was when they had a good look at each other's faces.

Kurapika's eyes were flashing in fury, scarlet spelled anger.

Katsu's crimson eyes were clouded with anger as she gritted her teeth, clutching onto her sword furiously tight.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Kurapika let go of Katsu's sword as they both lowered their weapons.

It was Melody.

She walked over to Katsu,

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up…"

She didn't know what else to say. She glanced disappointedly at Kurapika, he looked away immediately.

"Sorry…" Katsu whispered before Melody led her out of the room.

The door closed.

The room was in a mess, it would take some time to clean up. The floor was stained in blood, as more trickled down his hand and contaminated the floor even more.

"Damn."

* * *

Katsu opened the door slowly, peering inside. Surprisingly, the room was already cleaned up. No more blood, no more toppled tables and shelves.

She began to walk in slowly, afraid to look at Kurapika, while hugging the first aid kit Melody had given her defensively.

Each step took a great amount of effort.

Finally, she crawled up to the bed beside Kurapika.

Kurapika was staring at nothing, his wounded hand clutching onto a few bloodied tissues, as more crimson continued to soak them up.

"Sorry…" Katsu muttered again.

"I just…" she couldn't continue.

She was angry and sad. She wanted to hear that Kurapika did not hate the Genei Ryodan, _that Kurapika did not hate her_.

Silence conquered.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Katsu looked up at Kurapika, but he did not look back.

"I hope I didn't punch you too hard," he paused, looking at her. And then smiled with guilt still in his eyes,

"I'm sorry."

Katsu then choked up a laugh,

"It hurts like hell."

Kurapika frowned,

"So did this,"

He said lifting up his bloodied hand with tissues.

Katsu then opened the first aid box.

"Here," she said, handing him an aspirin.

He stared at it,

"Why do I have to eat aspirin?"

"Eat?" her head tilted to one side,

"Don't you use it to rub your wound till it dissolves?"

Kurapika sighed, pulling the first aid box over, he wouldn't want her to tend to his wounds in case she ends up poisoning him.

"Eat…" she repeated, staring at the aspirin.

Without another word, she popped it into her mouth.

Not for the first time, she shocked every nerve in Kurapika's body.

"Spit it out! SPIT IT OUT!" he screamed, apparently strangling Katsu.

And she did.

"I thought I was going to die!" Katsu stated.

Kurapika hit her hard on the head again,

"Don't do that, EVER AGAIN!"

Then there was silence.

"Hey…" Katsu began,

"When your birthday?"

"4th April."

Katsu glanced at him,

"That's tomorrow!"

"Yeah. When's yours?" he asked.

Katsu chuckled a little,

"I forgot."

"Check your identification card."

"I lost it."

"Passport?"

Katsu looked at him, confused,

"What's that?"

Kurapika sighed.

"What do you exactly own right now?"

Katsu looked up as if she was thinking hard.

"I've got my kimono….my katana…my ribbon on my head…and 200 Jenny."

Kurapika looked away; she's like a homeless girl right now.

"Sleep on the floor later if you want to sleep in here. I don't want to wake up seeing an indecent girl sleeping on my bed."

Katsu looked up,

"I'll go later…" she grumbled.

Silence again.

"Hey," she said again.

"What?"

"What are your parents like?" she asked.

"Normal…why did you ask?"

She looked up at the ceiling,

"My mother was beautiful, my father was cool."

She chuckled.

"They'd always take a leave on my birthday, no matter how busy they were. They were the best parents a child could ever deserve. But all those…"

She lifted her hand as if trying to grab something from above her,

"Are all an unreachable dream."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she wiped it away immediately. Kurapika glanced at her,

"You got lost from your parents?"

"I'm not lost…"Katsu sniffed.

"Then where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

Kurapika looked away, she wasn't making any sense, but he guessed he shouldn't stick his nose into her business too much.

"I don't know where people go after they die…" Katsu whispered.

Kurapika looked at Katsu again, he understood.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she said, burying her head in her knees.

Kurapika looked away as silence conquered.

It felt weird when Katsu stops talking although she's still there.

"Katsu…"Kurapika began, still not looking at her.

"Erm…well…Thank you."

No reply.

He turned,

"Katsu?"

Something then hit against his arm, leaning against it after that.

Katsu was sound asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly.

Kurapika looked up at the ceiling,

"Now looks whose going to sleep on the floor now…"


End file.
